The Kind Captain
by chigusa senrou
Summary: It was a normal day at training session between Seigaku and Shitenhouji when suddenly Kintarou asked a question to which no one had an answer. Shonen-ai/yaoi. Tez/Fuji, Shiraishi/Kenya, Platinum, Alpha, Kinky, Golden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Prince of tennis and its characters belong to Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

_Pairings: Tezuka/Fuji, Shiraishi/Kenya, Sanada/Yukimura, Momo/Ryoma, Niou/Yagyuu, _

* * *

The Kind Captain

Chapter 1

Shitenhouji and Seigaku were having a training session together; it was in break when something happened which would lead to very unusual consequences later.

Chitose,"Tezuka I hope your arm is alright now. You had some difficulties when you met my sister. She still worries about her dorobou niichan."

Tezuka,"I am alright now, tell her to do her best as well. I hope she is doing well."

Chitose," I will. She is doing fine."

Kin chan," um can I ask you something buchou of Seigaku."

Tezuka was surprised, the over enthusiastic redhead rarely talked to anyone except for Ryoma.

Tezuka nodded, "sure."

Kin chan, "why you are always injured?"

Both Shitenhouji and Seigaku stopped talking. Fuji looked at his boyfriend who was worried for some reason.

Fuji went to stand next to Tezuka and smiled kindly at kin chan.

Fuji,"why would you want to know that kin chan?"

Kintarou, "it seems he was very badly hurt when he played with Rikkaidai fukubuchou Sanada Genichirou. That person also said, "You will not leave unscathed. That's not a thing you should say to anyone."

Fuji ,"ne Tezuka should I tell this little one why you are always injured. "

Kin chan was shocked,"huh everyone did? We also injured you I am sorry, no one should hurt another; we should enjoy the game and give our best. That is what matters."

Kin chan looked at Chitose,"senpai did you hurt..."

Chitose smiled, "no I didn't."

Tezuka looked at his side and saw the whole Seigaku team looking solemn. Shitenhouji was silent.

Shiraishi walked to kin chan followed by his boyfriend Kenya.

Kenya,"hey kin chan what's the matter, why the sudden interest in seigaku's buchou?"

Kintarou, "he sometimes looks like he is in pain when he holds his shoulder."

Fuji said in a very cold voice," Because his shoulder was broken by Atobe Keigo."

Shiraishi,"hey that's not funny Fuji, you are joking right?"

Fuji had opened his eyes by now, he was no longer smiling, "do you think I could joke about something like this Shiraishi. "

Tezuka, "That's enough Fuji. "

Tezuka looked at Kintarou kindly, "I was injured but I am alright now, you don't need to worry."

Tezuka ruffled his hair and went to his and Fuji's room. He did not want to remember that horrible feeling again when he couldn't even raise his arm. It's true he was reckless, he was willing to sacrifice his arm for his team, but maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't injured in his first year. Then again in his match against Atobe. All his techniques put extra pressure on his left arm.

Zaizen,"um I don't know whether I should say this or not but why doesn't he care for himself more?"

"Because he's an idiot."

Eiji, "Fujiko don't be angry at buchou. Nyaa."

Fuji,"why shouldn't I be, even though everyone tries to hurt him he still says nothing. He injures himself for us. Does he think we are happy about it ? "

Kintarou," shira chan why does that person go through so much by himself?"

For once Shiraishi had no answer. Kenya looked at his lover who was looking sad that he couldn't answer his cute kouhai a simple question.

Momo,"buchou is very strict with everyone but the one he is strictest is with his own self. He was injured in his first year by some regulars who were jealous of him. He was only trying to be considerate but they didn't see that."

Kaidou, "fsssh they hit him with a racket. Tch those creeps I hope they fail in everything they do."

Eiji,"his left hand is dominant and they hit him there, on his left elbow. None of us knew about it but Oishi told us about it when Atobe played buchou."

Fuji, "he, that creep knew his shoulder was injured still he kept on playing with Kunimitsu…"

Fuji stopped speaking as he heard sobs. Kintarou was crying.

All anger in Fuji vanished. He knelt down with Shiraishi and Kenya and tried to console Kintarou."

Kintarou, "it's too cruel, how how can can they… "Kintarou's sobs didn't stop, both the teams tried to quiet him.

Ryoma," come on Kintarou stop crying buchou is fine now."

Momo, "that's right."

Zaizen, "come on kin chan stop crying Tezuka san is fine now."

Oishi came back with Tezuka. He had followed his best friend when he went away. Both were shocked to hear the wails of a kid.

Tezuka was worried," Oishi I think there is something wrong."

They went there and still the situation was no better than before. Kenya and Shiraishi were on the verge of breaking down since they loved Kintarou more than anyone else in Shitenhouji.

Fuji saw Tezuka and ran to him," look Kunimitsu this is what I felt each and every time you got hurt."

Tezuka looked at his lover. Fuji had tears in his eyes.

Tezuka, "Fuji what is…?"

Shiraishi and Kenya saw Tezuka, they ran to him. They both were about to cry, "Please do something we can't take it anymore."

Tezuka was shocked to see the little redhead crying his eyes out," why? why? does it hurt him so much, no one ever cried for me.

They didn't think twice when they hurt me."

Shiraishi,"he loves his friends and he considers you as his friend. He played with you and he admired you. He was very happy. Please stop him. He is a very proud and righteous person he can't handle the fact what Sanada, Atobe, kite and your senpais did to you."

Tezuka was touched. He went to Kintarou who was still crying. Tezuka hugged kin chan and patted his back.

Tezuka, "it's alright Kintarou; you cried for me, you felt my pain. I am happy. Thank you. You will go far and will become very successful in life. i will always pray for you. God bless you child. Remain as you are. There are very few people like you in the world."

Kintarou stopped crying and looked at Tezuka, Shiraishi, Fuji and Kenya. They were all smiling towards him.

Kintarou, "you should stop sacrificing yourself. You should take care of yourself. You hurt your precious Fuji Syuusuke. You hurt your team mates by hurting yourself. Don't hurt yourself anymore."

Tezuka looked back at Fuji who was still crying. Tezuka remembered what his captain had told him.

"_Do you intend to become pillar of support of everything you are part of? Depend on others too. Don't try to do everything by yourself. Don't take everything on your shoulders. You should treasure yourself more Tezuka. Don't become like me. I want you to go far Tezuka. "_

_Yamato Yudai patted Tezuka head and ruffled his hair. He then went on his own way. _

_If it weren't for his captain Tezuka would have left the tennis club long time back. How could he have forgotten the most important thing which he taught him?_

_Tezuka,"_I am sorry buchou. I will redeem myself."

Tezuka,"I am sorry everyone. I am sorry Kintarou."

Oishi walked to Tezuka who was still on ground, "trust us more Tezuka."

Tezuka smiled at everyone. Koharu and Yuuji hugged each other, they were happy that everything was alright now.

When everyone went back to practise, Tezuka saw Fuji standing alone. He walked to Fuji and hugged him.

Tezuka,"I am sorry Syuusuke, I really am sorry. Please say something."

Fuji, "don't hurt yourself, you hurt me every time. Tezuka I love you and I want to become your strength. Rely on me. Don't hide anything from me."

Tezuka, "yes I will."

Tezuka kissed Fuji, Fuji returned the kiss.

Shiraishi pulled Kenya towards him and kissed him too. Kenya was looking too happy or some reason as he looked at the perfect pair.

* * *

That day Kintarou couldn't sleep. He was thinking about something very important.

Kintarou tried to wake up Koshimae.

Kintarou, "ne ne Koshimae how far do you think Hyoutei and Rikkaidai are from here."

Ryoma giggled in his sleep. "Let me sleep Momo."

Kintarou looked annoyed, "I am not your boyfriend Koshimae. KOSHIMAE WAKE UP."

Ryoma awoke with a start. He wasn't amused that he was rudely awakened from his nap. Ryoma,"the hell kin chan what is it, I am sleepy."

Kin chan, "Koshimae how far are Hyoutei and Rikkaidai from here?"

Ryoma, "not too far. Why?"

Kintarou giggled, "no nothing."

Ryoma,"the hell you woke me up to know monkey king's school. Don't disturb me."

* * *

The next day Kintarou was nowhere to be found. All they found was a note that said he had gone for a long run.

Kenya," the hell, what does he mean by a long run, he was crying like a baby yesterday."

Shiraishi," hmm ecstasy." _kin chan I know what you are doing, I hope you win._

Kenya,"Kin chan." _ I hope you are fine, I just hope Yuushi teammates won't give you a hard time._

Shiraishi," he'll be fine my dear ken chan. Kin chan is very smart."

Kenya leaned on Shiraishi while Shiraishi played with his lover's hair.

Ryoma was now getting suspicious, yesterday he seemed to have said something in his sleep to Kintarou. He just couldn't remember what he said.

Ryoma, "where the hell did that idiot go?"

Momo," don't worry Ryoma, he'll be fine."

Eiji, "ochibi you must know something, kin chan tells you everything."

Tezuka and Fuji approached Ryoma.

Tezuka, "he is your roommate, how could you not know Echizen, are you hiding something?"

Ryoma,"buchou he is not my boyfriend like Fuji senpai is yours. I don't see him every time."

Tezuka and Fuji both blushed.

Tezuka," 50 laps at practise Echizen. Maybe Momshiro can join you and you can divide the laps between yourselves."

Tezuka left with Fuji who was smiling at Tezuka comment.

Ryoma," you will help me right."

Momshiro,"of course I don't mind."

Momshiro, "but I have a request give me 5 rounds instead of two for two weeks."

Ryoma paled at this, "I I think I'll run my own laps Momo and you'll not get even one for a month."

Momshiro," oi wait Echizen I was just joking, hey."

The day passed pleasantly. Kintarou returned late at night and immediately went to sleep after eating the leftovers of dinner. The next day Seigaku and Shitenhouji had some uninvited guests.

Atobe Keigo and rest of the Hyoutei regulars were standing there along with Rikkaidai regulars.

Atobe, "ore sama can't believe that ore Sama has to do this."

Choutarou, "maybe you were wrong sempai. It's not even maybe, you were wrong."

Atobe glared at him,"ore sama is never wrong but fine, ore sama lost fair and square and this time ore Sama is at fault."

At this Shishido was smirking. Adobe glared at him but it had no effect. Oshitari Yuushi was smirking as well. They never thought the day would come when Atobe will admit his wrongdoings.

Yukimura smiled kindly at Sanada.

Niou, "come on go fuku buchou just say it."

Yukimura was holding Sanada's hand. "Go Genichirou I am with you."

Tezuka was getting suspicious. It was all too strange that one day before his tragic tale of injuries was told to Kintarou, then Kintarou disappeared yesterday and now the people who contributed to injuring him were standing here.

Kenya walked forward,"Yuushi why are you and your team mates here? _"I have a bad feeling about this._

Yuushi, "i will not say anything."

Tezuka and Shiraishi walked towards the two guests.

Shiraishi, "what brings you here?"

Atobe walked towards Tezuka and bowed before him.

Everyone present was frozen. They were all dumbstruck at what they were seeing.

Tezuka, "what are you doing Atobe?"

Atobe lifted himself and looked at Tezuka,"I I am sorry for whatever I have done to you. I really am sorry. I realised i could have made you unable to play tennis for the rest of your life. I did not want to admit that there was someone who was far greater than me in everything. I dragged out that game just to see how far you will be able to endure the pain and still play. I even bragged to others that I broke your shoulder. But I realised I lost to you even though I won the game on paper, I lost to you. I was the one who lost in that game. you were the real winner. I deeply apologise to you and to Fuji Syuusuke. He must have been hurt too. I don't know what else I can do to make you forgive me. You really are a good player and a person Tezuka I am sorry I hurt you. It took me a long time to realise this."

Tezuka was shocked again. He didn't know Atobe could ever apologise to anyone no matter whether it was his fault or not. It's not in Tezuka nature to dwell on matters. He tried to forget and forgive anyone. It was not his nature to carry grudge. Though he was not amused to find that Atobe had bragged to everyone. How stupid was that. Didn't the guy realise he was actually giving everyone a chance to insult his magnificent self. There is nothing great about hurting anyone. But as long as he realised his mistake it's fine.

Tezuka, "its fine Atobe. I am alright now. You realised your mistake that's what matters. "

Atobe,"thank you Tezuka I hope we can play each other again sometime. It's a great honour to play with a person like you."

Atobe went back to his team mates who were now sitting on the benches. But of course Atobe could not leave. He had to know why Rikkaidai was here and if he was correct in thinking the way Sanada was looking, he could guess why he was there.

Sanada was very nervous as he approached Tezuka. He took off his cap he looked at Tezuka straight in the eyes and then he bent on one knee and looked at Tezuka.

Sanada," I am sorry Tezuka. I am sorry for what I did to you. The way I behaved in that last match and three years ago. I am really sorry. I never realised how wrong I was. I hope you forgive me for that. Whatever Atobe said I thought that way too. I couldn't believe I would lose to you. You had no name and yet you defeated me like it was nothing. I have never lost to anyone except Seiichi. But you even defeated Seichi. I could not accept the fact that you won against me and him. I was so afraid I would lose that final against you. I don't have what you do Tezuka and maybe I will never even have it. You are ready to injure yourself for your team. But please listen to my one request don't hurt yourself, believe in yourself and your team. Love yourself too not only Fuji. I lost that day too, I realised it, and I again hurt your arm. I am sorry. Why do you think I said I never want to play against you again? I know I cannot win against you. I never did and never can. My hostile attitude towards you was downright low. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Tezuka was not sure if he could take any more visits from his rivals. Not to mention the fact that those rivals were actually apologising. He would faint for sure if he saw anyone else.

Tezuka, "Sanada please get up. You are forgiven you helped me remember, you helped me get up, your knee was injured too. Atobe too he raised my hand along with his. You realised your mistake that's what's important. I just don't know why you all feel I try to insult you or intimidate you or why I don't smile much. It's just who I am. I would never try to hurt or humiliate anyone. Whether its tennis or any other sport, it should not be used to hurt people. "

Tezuka touched his left elbow as he said this and remembered that day when he was beaten by his senpais. He remembered the way kite injured Rokkaku's coach, they way atobe dragged out the match and made his arm useless.

Tezuka looked down with a very sad expression on his face. No one should hurt another.

Akaya Kirihara fidgeted as he heard it. He remembered the conversation from before and the way Niou had slapped him.

"_you little brat you could have seriously harmed tachibana, do you even realise the kind of monsters we all have become just to win a title."_

Maybe he never realised just how wrong he really was. He had no right to hurt Tachibana Kippei the way he did. He even tried to hit Fuji Syuusuke. He was lucky the glasses guy didn't know about it. He was too protective of his lover.

Sanada got up. He and Yukimura looked at Tezuka. Before they could say anything Niou Masaharu went to Tezuka and told him something which no one could expect from the trickster.

Niou," and that's what frustrated them Tezuka san. Because you forgive too easily, you don't care for yourself, except for Fuji no one knows what you are thinking. You are fine the way you are just take care of yourself more, love your own self, and don't hurt yourself for anyone. You should give your best and encourage everyone to do their best. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

Tezuka smiled at all of them," thank you for worrying about me Kintarou and all of you as well. You really do have a fine successor Shiraishi. Shitenhouji is very lucky to have such a kind, strong soul."

Kenya and Shiraishi looked at Tezuka with astonishment.

Kenya and Shiraishi, "Tezuka how did you know?"

Tezuka smiled again, "it's obvious. He returned late last night and is still sleeping. The way that child cried for me and disappeared suddenly it was too suspicious."

Fuji kissed Tezuka on his cheek. Tezuka blushed and looked at him, "see Kunimitsu I always tell you what everyone is telling you now."

Tezuka, "you know me the best after all Syuusuke my love."

Atobe,"oh please get a room you two."

Ryoma,"hey monkey king how did this all happen?"

Atobe was not amused," brat it's thanks to you. You told that redhead the whereabouts of Hyoutei and Rikkaidai. He was happily jumping and thanking his "Koshimae" while he defeated ore …"

Shitenhouji and Seigaku regulars stared at Atobe for a moment.

Shiraishi,"hmm ecstasy, so I was right."

Tezuka, "Shiraishi what do you know?"

Shiraishi just smiled, "I know kin chan the best. It seems he defeated Atobe Keigo and also made a bet with him. Whoever won the bet had to do whatever the winner would say."

Yuushi walked to Kenya, "I'll tell you what happened. It was much more than that."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I just love Kin chan he is so sweet. Yukimura and Tezuka's match result is unknown. I just made it up that Yukimura lost to Tezuka too._

_The third years are all 17 years old. They are all in high school._

_Some things from new prince of tennis are also mentioned in it. _

_this will probably be three chapters long._

_Well I am a big fan of Tezuka and I love perfect pair. I really think that it should have been Tezuka who won against Atobe and Sanada._


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

yuushi began telling what had happened.

kintarou reached hyoutei and challenged atobe for a match. atobe should have refused since this was not an official match but he was arrogant. atobe agreed to play against kintarou.

kintarou had two conditions.

if kin chan wins

1. atobe would treat him to food for a week.

2. atobe would apologise to tezuka for injuring him.

atobe was very surprised by the second request.

they played and the score was 4-2. kin chan won . atobe was horrified, not by the prospect that he would have to treat the little redhead. he was annoyed because he would now have to apologise to tezuka. and atobe never apologised to anyone. he was the atobe keigo. but he was also a man who kept his promise.

kin chan then ate a lot. he was hungry after the match. he then bade the hyoutei team goodbye. atobe smirked in the end. he now understood why the little redhead was compared to ryouma.

yuushi,"that's what happened."

everyone was shocked. none of them expected this except for shiraishi. shiraishi knew his kouhai pretty well.

then yukimura told them what had happened at rikkaidai.

kintarou then reached rikkaidai. the rikkaidai regulars were practising. kin chan approached yukimura and whispered something in his ear. yukimura looked startled for a moment. he later smiled. he called sanada and asked sanada to play a match with kintarou.

kintarou won again. the score was 7-3. kintarou had told yukimura why he had come. yukimura had promised kintarou that sanada would apologise to tezuka if he lost. yukimura knew it was time sanada let go off the grudge.

marui really liked kintarou. he offered him some bubble gum. after eating it, kintarou became hungry. he then ate lunch with rikkaiddai regulars. after that he bade them goodbye and went back to his teammates.

tezuka,"that explains it. that's why he was so tired."

after this everyone decided to do a barbeque. tezuka went with shiraishi to wake up kintarou.

kintarou was still sleeping soundly. he was tired. he had really given it his all. he was very happy .

shiraishi woke kintarou. slowly kintarou opened his eyes. as soon as he saw tezuka he hugged him.

tezuka was a little surprised but he hugged him back.

tezuka,"thank you kintarou. but next time don't wear yourself out. you really are too kind."

kintarou,"okay."

kintarou then hugged shirashi who kissed his forehead and said,"i am proud of you kin chan."

kintarou smiled. he was very happy.

the three went out to join the others.

they all had a good time.


End file.
